Iguana
by BlackRoseGreenClover
Summary: Dimitri is under a lot of suffering due to the murder of Sly. But something happens that the gang isn't aware of. Sly returning. After making a deal; Sly returns in perfect condition. Dimitri finds himself alone one night; and Sly finds him...


"Iguana"  
>Also known as "Karmas a bitch", or "What goes around comes around" or you know whatever the hell you want to call this thing. Just read it already OK. <p>

Dimitri was simply sitting in his chair, looking around the hideout in a paranoid manner. Moments of silence aside from the crackling of the fire behind him passed; and he finally decided to get up. He took a few steps, and heard a loud noise. He jumped back, looking for the source of the sound. He didn't find it in the room he was in; and went to investigate for it. He opened door after door, looking around each room to see if anything was in them. The whole hideout seemed empty aside from him, so what made the noise? It must have been his imagination then, he was on edge; so it made sense that he would hear things sometimes. Then the sound was heard once more, this time even louder. He still thought it was in his head. This time the sound of glass shattering, still in his mind. More and more noises echoed through the empty halls; and he still didn't believe they were real.

He was in a cold sweat, running around trying to escape the loud sounds that seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. Dimitri knew it was rather useless to do so. The sounds paused for a moment or two, and Dimitri stopped running, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, then his legs cramped up. He was frozen to the spot, and the sound of quick footsteps drew closer and closer to him. Dimitri tried to move his legs, wincing from doing so. He finally gave up, and stood there in fear; whimpering lightly. Nothing he could see came towards him, and he was still afraid yet slightly confused. Then a heavy, metal and cold rod smacked him a few times, once on his back, once on his neck and lastly on his skull. His vision went blurry and out of focus, a trickle of blood ran down his mouth and finally after moving around woozily he passed out with a sickening thud on the cold hard ground underneath him.

When he awoke the whole place was dark, and he could only hear faint muttering. He had heard that tone, but refused to believe it was who he thought it was. A flicker of lights and he was exposed to where he was and why he couldn't move. He was strapped down to a metal operating table; his tail had been lifted upwards. The cold metal even gave him shivers. He looked around, seeing many photos of himself. They had been torn, burnt, shredded, and written on. Messages bearing things such as 'Die.', 'Worthless', 'Kill him.' and other disturbing things. Something that looked like dried blood stained one. Others looked almost unrecognizable. He was going through the same as he was in real life; sweating, breathing heavily and quickly. His eyes darted left and right trying to make sense of the situation he was in. There were no helpful clues to this sadly. That is until someone came into view. Their silhouette was recognizable; it was Sly. Dimitri's eyes widened and he struggled to break free. He failed and before he knew it Sly was in front of him. He held only his cane and had a slasher smile. His eyes twinkled in malice. "Dimitri, I'm glad to see you conscious. I was worried for a while that I had killed you or put you into a coma. But now you're awake." He said. "Why am I here?" Dimitri asked. "You've outlived your usefulness Dimitri. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. If I just kicked you out there'd be a chance you'd go solo and we don't want competition. This is the only way." Sly responded. 

Dimitri lye there in disbelief at what had just been said. He had to be killed? Surely he's joking, right? I mean he could do anything to make himself of use for the gang. He had to tell Sly this. "Sly, please; I-I'll do anything don't kill me." He pleaded. Sly laughed coldly. "Fraid not." Sly had sharpened the end of the hook on his cane and placed it under Dimitri's chin pulling his head forward. "This will be fun." He stated taking the cane from under the iguana's chin. He split the cane into its climbing hook form. "Let's start with this ridiculous jewelry of yours." Sly said he slid one of the hooks under a ring. The hook dug into the finger of it and some of it was peeled off as Sly removed it blood dripped down onto the cold table, forming a puddle. Dimitri tried to move the finger, but that only made it worse; the hook rather dug into the finger for a second or two and Dimitri yelped; Sly took notice and pulled it out of the finger, yet Sly paid no notice to the bit of scales from the finger or the puddle of blood; but rather just the ring itself. With each cut, the puddle grew a bit more; he placed the ring on a table. He continued this, moving on to the next finger. This one had a few more rings on it, making it all the more fun for Sly. He dug the hook into the finger, and then moved it under the ring. He moved both rings along, making sure to go back and forth as to cause more pain; blood covered the hook a bit more, and once the rings were off Sly placed them in a pile; and then looked to the cane. He wiped the blood off, and then went to the other finger. The ring was removed this time by fingers, Sly's long nails tearing it off. Sly went from finger to finger, alternating from his nails to the hook. Each finger caused the puddle to grow a little; yet Sly did nothing of the sort to clean up the mess. Sly went for the necklace; careful to not cut the jugulars veins, or dig too deep to kill Dimitri. He hummed to himself as he did so; watching the blood seep from under the cane, staining the Iguana's suit; Dimitri at this point didn't really care that his outfit was being ruined by his own blood at this point, despite the fact that there was plenty there. The necklace was placed with the rings. "You know, smoking's bad for you Dimitri." Sly took the cigarette out of Dimitri's mouth, then put it out on Dimitri's left arm, the hole caused from the putting out of it left a small; yet painful burn on the spot, and then Sly disposed of it. Sly then looked back at the jewelry. He laughed in a mocking fashion as he picked each ring up and putting them on the fingers Dimitri had worn them on. "Hey Dimitri look! 'Show your bling and let me shine you Crackerbox.' He said in an attempt to mimic Dimitri. The iguana's lip quivered at this display. Sly took off the blood and scale coated rings, placing them back into a pile. His fingers were somewhat covered in the blood, and he wiped a bit of it off; placing the bloody handkerchief down beside himself on the table. 

Dimitri was released for a second, but only to be strapped face down. A cold metal rod was jammed into a few inches below the base of his tail. Sly retrieved a hammer used to forge weapons and hammer down rods like the one holding his tail down. The hammer came down with great force, causing the rod to sink deeper into the tail; it came down multiple times. The rod cracked through the bones in the tail, bits of it shattered, blood seeping under it, Sly was concentrating with each hit, Dimitri whimpered every strike, his face growing slightly pale from the bloodloss he was suffering and he was even begging for Sly to stop. "Please, Sly stop! I'm begging you.' He cried. With one last strike, the tail was now severed off, blood spurting out and a loud clang was heard. The bloodied metal rod was now lying next to the tail; it had fallen off after the tail was gone. Dimitri was turned back on to his back, blood and bits of shattered bone covering the back of his pants. He still didn't care. His breathing pattern shifted, it had lightened slightly. 

Sly got a barbers razor; holding under Dimitri's chin. "Let's get rid of these too." Sly said making a small incision on it. He dug the blade sideways into the incision, and then started swiping off the scale on the chin, a small trickle of blood pouring out a bit from the first incision into the chin. Bits of scale, and skin tissue were peeled off. More and more blood dripped and fell onto Dimitri's chest with each swipe. Sly seemed to be taking his time with this, as if to try torturing him more with the pain. His shirt was covered in splotches of blood, though they weren't too visible due to it being red; the jacket on the other hand's blood was noticeable. Sly scooped the scales and skin tissue up, putting them in a small plastic bag. His chin missing the scales, and dripping blood; Sly took the barber's knife and shaved off his hair just for the hell of it, Dimitri winced as the blade scraped against the scalp with each cut, the blade cutting deeply each time. The swipes were long and really fast; the blade dripped down blood and scales along with it. Now the coon's fingers were nearly caked with blood from touching the blade; Sly took notice of this and licked the blade, then his fingers, he sucked on a few to make sure he would get them really clean. Dimitri felt sick just seeing this act; and felt bile building up in his throat; he choked it back and took a few deep breaths.

Putting the barber's razor down, he picked up the tool used to crack peanuts, walnuts and things of that nature. Dimitri stared at the tool, wondering what use it would be of. During his thoughts, he felt cold metal slip in between the left index finger. He then realized what it was for. "Oh God please don't! Please don't!" He pleaded. Sly gripped the handles and gently squeezed, just to see Dimitri wince. Chuckling, he said 'Hey Dimitri. Maybe if you beg some; I might not do this. Go on, try.' Dimitri seized this moment and said 'Sly, please don't do this. I want to leave. I swear! I'll do anything you say. You name it and I'll do it!' This didn't convince the raccoon rather than amuse him, and he shrugged. He squeezed hard as he could and the index finger was removed blood poured out of the empty nub that once had the finger. The next finger was targeted, this time Sly gave Dimitri no chances to beg; and squeezed down even harder than last time. Dimitri was paler slightly, and blood seemed to be in numerous spots whether on him or on the table; either way it was in puddles of varying sizes. Another finger, this one was spared from being cut off, but rather had a deep gash in it. Sly took a bit of time choosing the next finger, wanting to make sure he chose right. He slid it under another one; this one getting a large deep gash as well; blood was cleaned off the nut cracker and then the next finger was chosen. This one was finally one to be removed; Sly went slowly with squeezing the handles of it, wanting to make sure for extra suffering. Another tiny puddle formed around the second removed finger. Some fingers simply got gashes, others were removed. Only a few were removed, and those that were had tiny puddles around them. Dimitri felt light headed and woozy.

Silence and a cold sensation on his right arm Dimitri looked over to see it, and his face went pale; his eyes widened at the site of a hammer of some sort hitting the arm. Pounding of the arm, then a crack; as if some part of the bone had snapped or cracked. The sound of the crack made Dimitri choke back bile, swallowing it in disgust. The sharp piece of one of the climbing hooks dug into the center of the arm. It was moving as if something was trying to be open similarly to a crowbar opening a heavily locked door. It broke the skin of course, causing blood to spurt a bit for a moment or two as the coon moved the hook up and down, the blood causing the visible bit of the cane to look a slight shade of crimson. Another loud crack; and that half was now gone; marrow and blood surrounding the area around it. The other arm was spared thankfully. Sly started to cause damage; a few cuts here and there, his expression fully focused, the coons fingers becoming bloodied once more; and Dimitri was growing more and more pale as the blood seeped out from the cuts and gashes; he felt like he would faint, but he stayed strong. Dimitri was slightly relieved that there wasn't too much pain going on; but he knew it wouldn't last. But, he still hoped something would happen. His gaze went around rapidly from every spot he could see, hoping for someone to appear. Nothing happened; and he gave up hope not much later. He sighed and closed his eyes, small tears running down his cheeks; Sly took no notice of Dimitri crying of course. Sly took a small needle and injected a hit of adrenaline inside of Dimitri to keep him awake still. He didn't want him to fall asleep at this point.

Eventually Sly stopped cutting Dimitri, and went to snap a leg in half. He grabbed the left one, and dug his nails into it. He scratched the surface of it, running his nails along it as well, ignoring the small bits of blood under his nails. Dimitri whimpered, not caring Sly wouldn't pay attention to it. One at the kneecaps center, he dug deeper; more blood seeping out from it, the nails were removed for a moment and replaced with Sly's hand gripping around it tightly. He used the same hammer used to break the arm, as if trying to make it easier to remove Dimitri winced, wanting it to end now the hammer seemed slightly bloodied from hitting the surface of an area with a fresh and bleeding gash on it. A chuckle came from Sly's throat, and then the other hand gripped below the kneecap. The coon paused for a moment, listening to Dimitri's heavy breathing. The leg was snapped in half between the kneecap with a sickening crack, and then was left with the leg hanging cautiously by the skin of it, a nicely sized puddle formed around it, this time Sly tasted a bit of it.

Sly injected a bit of adrenaline into Dimitri which caused him to jerk from the prick of the needle. The needle did its job, but before it could be removed; it poke through horizontally through the arm it had pierced making it cause the spot to bleed from the now slightly stretched hole. Sly made no attempt to remove the now broken off needle, but rather put the syringe down on the table. A pause, and Dimitri found himself having memories past flash before his eyes. He saw things from his childhood, things of his teen hood, and others. A few of the memories that caused him to start his old life of crime flashed past, including him finding the Clockwerk tail feathers and deciding to use them to forge money. He found out that they didn't seem to at any time; seem like they'd ever break. As if they were indestructible or something. His fight with Sly, followed by his defeat; him being sent to jail and escaping. His short time as a dance instructor on a cruise ship, followed by getting caught flashed. Finally him escaping, his commentary on the ACES semifinals and finals, him helping out on the mission in Blood Bath Bay, then the cooper vault and his life afterwards flashed by.

Sly stood there in silence, pondering his next move. He picked up numerous tools and played around with them for a bit. Dimitri felt somewhat relieved of this pause, trying to make the best of it; despite his condition. The dead silence filled the room for quite some time; before being broken by the sound of Sly laughing again. Dimitri looked up and saw him holding a dagger. Sly looked at his reflection in it, stroking the blade; then licking it. He grabbed Dimitri's tongue, pulling it out so the blade could reach the base of it. Sly placed the blade at this point, and reached in a bit more. He still couldn't get it just right. He took his hand out and stood there, dagger still in his hand, he tapped his chin with it; trying to decide how to get the tongue cut in half. He opened the iguana's mouth as far as it could open and then grabbed the tongue once more. This time he had enough room to do his task, and the tongue was cut slightly the tongue seemed to dangle a bit, with blood pouring out from the mouth. "There, now I don't have to listen to you whine. Or rather you can whine, but I won't really understand a damn thing you say." Sly said. He stood there, dagger gently skimming over Dimitri's chest, leaving a long cut along; the dagger went a bit deeper blood now pouring out a bit more, Sly not satisfied with this method in the slightest; set the bloodied dagger down.

A pair of tongs, reached into a furnace filled with burning coals and nails pulled out a few nails, placing them next to each other. A hammer was retrieved, then Sly approached him, the tongs holding one white hot nail; and the other a needle filled with something. The old syringe had a new needle and once more adrenaline was shot through his body, and then the hammer which had been set aside without Dimitri noticing was picked up again. A nail was placed somewhere on the iguana's chest. In his rather odd sounding voice, Dimitri begged for mercy, the pleas were ignored as always; and the hammer struck the nail down the impact causing a burn and bleeding. The feeling of the white hot nail digging into his chest with each pound caused his eyes to water. Another nail, this time on his foot was nailed down. Dimitri let out a cry again, this time a bit louder. The third nail was place on the palm of the remaining hand. The hammer struck down; leaving the small trickle of blood around the nail as it went deeper and deeper down. The final nail went near the first, and caused the same amount of damage as the others.

Then something worse happened. Sly went to the first nail, and with the back end of the hammer, started to remove the nail. This was worse than the nail being nailed down, much worse. The half wriggled the nail around a bit before finally removing it. The small hole looked more like a red dot on Dimitri's chest. The next nail was removed as well; this one took a bit longer. Sly missed the nail for a few seconds, cutting into the foot itself. Finally he found it, wriggling it around before removal. The palm nail was removed quickly, yet still painfully, another small red dot was there. The final nail was taken out just as quickly, the other side of the hammer digging deeply then pulling it out. Dimitri couldn't hold back the bile any longer and final threw up. Sly scoffed at this. 'Dimitri, that's disgusting. Clean that up.' He threw a handkerchief at him; and Dimitri did as he was told, trying not to vomit again at the site and feeling of it. He failed and found himself cleaning it up again, this time succeeding. Sly grabbed the handkerchief, and tossed it into the fire.

Dimitri looked at Sly for a few moments, truly wondering why the raccoon had snapped. This wasn't like him at all to treat a friend and teammate at all. Perhaps this wasn't the real Sly? Yeah, that made sense. The real Sly was out there somewhere, never to find him and if he did; he'd be dead by the time the real Sly arrived. Chances are this Sly would kill the real one as well. Hell, the place was quiet after all; so there's a chance he killed the others too and buried the evidence or something. This had to be true, he had no memory of them saying anything about leaving that he could think of. None at all, so the possibility of them being dead was incredibly likely as well as depressing and horrifying.

None of the less, this wasn't the real Sly. Right, Dimitri prayed for this to be the truth. He couldn't stomach and or believe this was really Sly doing these horrible things to him. It didn't add up at all. Sly did have some moments where he'd get angry; pretty much everyone had those moments. But he would never do this to him. No matter how much Dimitri annoyed Sly; he wouldn't torture him in any way shape or form, it wasn't in his nature.

A bit of barbed wire was wrapped around a wrist, the spikes on it digging into the skin deeply the spikes slightly bloody with bits of scales on them. It was tied around it tightly, and then was tied into a knot. A bit more barbed wire was found, this time around the other legs ankle. He tied this one a bit tighter, then stopped due to not having another limb to tie around. Dimitri found his eyelids drooping, and he finally fell asleep. His dreams were of this not happening in the slightest. He was peacefully relaxing with the gang. They were all laughing and having a good time. Until suddenly the sky grew dark. Sly lunged at Dimitri, looking insane and demonic. Dimitri started to take off away from him, he thought he had lost him; panting in the deep jungle. He wandered around, still on edge but slightly relaxed now.

He jumped into the lake nearby and started to swim around. After this he went to get a few fruits from the trees. Everything seemed nice. The others had found the place and they were once more playing around. Then a loud scream and a dark gray blur grabbed them all one by one. Dimitri was once more panicking. He found their brutally mauled bodies' one by one going by the order of who was grabbed. Sly got to Dimitri, grinning demonically at him. He lunged at him once more with a demonic roar and mauled him. Dimitri woke up with a sweat, Sly had left. He found himself crying for a while. Sly appeared during this and laughed. He asked if he enjoyed his nap and Dimitri whimpered as a response. The syringe that had the adrenaline in it pierced him for what the iguana knew would be the very last time.

The dagger was picked up again. , he finally sliced through the bottom of the chest leaving a large, wide and bloody opening. Sly looked into the opening, stretching it out a bit more so he could see inside it better causing his fingers to be bloodied again; one hand was slid inside the opening; grabbing the large intestine. It was yanked out, the hand covered in blood still, if not a bit worse and the intestine was now lying in a coiled spot near Dimitri. A rib was broken off marrow dripping out a bit, and jammed into Dimitri's windpipe a loud gasp of air, with a spurt or two of blood came out. The rod that had held his tail down earlier was smashed against the skull; a sickening crack echoed through the room as the skin broke the head had a large and heavily bleeding gash, making Dimitri's blood loss problem even worse. The small intestine was torn out, and Sly with his bloodied hands started to strangle Dimitri with the intestine, causing the iguana to choke. The rib jammed into the windpipe was dug downwards into the neck this time narrowly missing the jugular veins, a small scrape of it one and Dimitri was letting out sharper intakes of breath, a pause and the lungs were pierced through the climbing hooks; blood ran through Dimitri's mouth as the jaw was broken completely. He reached into the sliced open chest and tore out the rest of the organs slowly starting with the kidneys. The gallbladder came next, each one placed in a neat little pile. Blood seemed to be everywhere by now. Sly reached in, pulling out the appendix, followed shortly by the stomach. He took out the bladder. Sly's outfit stained with blood as he cheerfully tore each one out. He washed his hands after a few moments.

He placed them into a pile; finally finishing with the heart it beat for a few moments as Sly stood there watching it do so. He placed it down with the others, making sure they were all there. Each one was there, just as he had made sure. Another pause, this time to let Dimitri stay alive for a little bit longer. He let Dimitri think for a while, sure he was going to die but why not let him think a bit before he finally dies. The pause of silence was cut short by Dimitri coughing up blood violently, e hSly went back to strangling and with a sharp and final intake of breath, Dimitri's eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth now looked like a bowl of blood; and a small bubble or two of blood popped. Sly stood there smiling; his now put back together cane bloody; as was he. It was all over; he thought. All over; silence then a sigh.

He wasn't sure what to do with the body to be honest. But he knew something would come to him sooner or later. It usually did; and he was patient enough to wait for the right idea to come to him. Until then he had to bag it. He did so; then stashed it in a highly secured area. He then returned back to the hideout and washed himself up as well as his cane. He left no evidence that he did it; then went to sleep. The others would never find out what happened, not on his watch they wouldn't that is. He had hidden it all too well for anyone, not even Bentley or Penelope could ever find the body or anything used to kill Dimitri ever.

Though if any tools were found, Sly had cleaned them off and made extra precautions that there wasn't a way to tell who owned the tools he knew if he hadn't done so there would be a chance of him being found out. And what would happen? Jail of course; he'd make sure that wouldn't happen. He could survive in it, but it'd be a huge pain to escape. And then what would he do? Plot revenge most likely. But since this wasn't possible; Sly didn't think about this scenario too much. Rather he slept with a wide smile on his face and dreamed peacefully.


End file.
